Metroid Prime: Realm of Madness
Overview Metroid Prime: Realm of Madness ''is the sequel to the 2007 Wii game ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and is played on the Wii. The story revolves around a mental problem that Samus Aran, the main character of Metroid, develops after she destroys Phaaze and Dark Samus (who is Metroid Prime but in Samus's form). The game is the longest game for Metroid ever made, consisting of over 10 planets to venture in, 30 bosses in total (there are sub-bosses) and is of moderate difficulty. Characters Samus Aran - Samus Aran is the main playable character and the protagonist of the game. In the story, Samus Aran, after defeating the last boss of the previous game and destroying the planet Phaaze, develops a mental problem that, from time to time, causes her bodies anatomical system to enhance and causes her to lose control of her sanity, thus becoming insane. In this form she is still playable but the player has trouble seeing the HUD (Heads-Up Display) properly. It is later revealed that Dark Samus is still alive in Samus's consiousness. Dark Samus - Dark Samus is the main antagonist of the game. She does not make her usual physical appearance but appears as an dark blue aura the resides within Samus's head. She still has the ability to laugh but cannot shoot beams as she does not have and arm cannon. She is behind the ruining mentality of Samus Aran. Inensesence - Inensesence is a bounty hunter from a distant planet who witnessed the destruction of the Phazon planet, Phaaze. She investigates the remains of the planet and finds pieces of the Aurora Unit that was corrupted by Dark Samus. Bringing the pieces back to her planet, Resoda, she and 132 technical support team, reassemble the Aurora Unit but accidentally leaving behind a small amount of Phazon within the Aurora Unit. Inensesence has a humanoid appearance but has the ability to teleport via transdimesional flux. Her age is unknown but she seems to be young due to her high amount of energy. She, in very small ways, resembles Gandrayda for the previous Metroid Prime. She allies with Samus Aran at some point of the game and proves to be a very useful ally, rendering the last boss vulnerable so Samus can destroy it. Gardon - Gardon is the result of a scientific experiment gone wrong. Before the start of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption he was a famed hero on the planet Feroro. He was then captured by the Scientific Alterations of the Anatomical System Department (S.A.A.S.D) and was rendered vulnerable to the Fallen Angel Soul. Since Gardon possessed a benevolent attitude and the Fallen Angel was a malevolent entity, the Soul could not fully house itself inside the body but it did rest half of its spirit inside Gardon. Because of this Gardon, at random times, transforms into his Fallen Angel form. Gardon, without the Fallen Angel possession, is 6"1', brawny and extremely intelligent but when being in possession of the Fallen Angel, his hieght flies to 6"9', retains his muscle size and his intelligence, though he is on the verge of his insanity and loses his ability to distinguish friend and foe. He also grows a pair of white wings, green, cat-like eyes, a horn growing out of his left arm and a faint halo floating above his head. These additions signifies that even though he is under the possession of the Fallen Angel, he still has some goodness left inside of him. Gardon is a boss in the Divine Temple in the Atmos Region. Sylux - Sylux is one of the enemies that opposes Samus Aran in Metroid Prime: Hunters ''and ''Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt. He still retains all of his appearances and characteristics but in Metroid Prime: Realm of Madness, appears to be able to control and summon lightning. Sylux is also another victim of the S.A.A.S.D and is exposed to the Fallen Angel Soul but, due to Gardon being the first person obtain half of the Soul, obtains the weaker half of the Soul. Sylux's goals in the game is to find and eliminate Gardon and absorb his half of the Fallen Angel Soul so he can become immortal. Having being an evil person in the game, Sylux has the ability to control the Fallen Angel Soul and transform into his Fallen Angel form at will. He is confronted by Samus at the S.A.A.S.D headquarters. Fallen Angel - The Fallen Angel is not exactly shown in a physical form but appears as a black aura with a mouth and is the Soul of the Fallen Angel. The Fallen Angel Soul was found as an extraterrestrial by the S.A.A.S.D and was taken to be the primary ingredient of the Synthetic Angel Project (S.A.P) and possessed Gardon and Sylux. The Soul grants its host extraordinary powers such as extra-strength, dark magic abilities, detection of an opponents life force and the ability to infest a pure heart with darkness. The Fallen Angel Soul is not confronted by Samus but its hosts, Gardon and Sylux, appear as bosses in the game. S.A.A.S.D Soldiers - These people work as soldiers in the S.A.A.S.D. They are weak when they are opposed as a single or a double but a group or an army is highly dangerous. These soldiers number in the millions, easily making the S.A.A.S.D the strongest company ever created. Some of the soldiers are injected with cells from other dead soldiers, making them more powerful. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Metroid Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Wii Games Category:Sequels Category:Metroid (series)